Erry Vision Films
We see the words "AN ERRY VıSıON FILM" in a hideously distorted, oddly arranged, salmon-colored font. A salmon-colored line is shown at the left. How cheesy is it? Off the charts! A totally still logo with an ugly salmon-colored font and horrifying "music"? Who thought this was a good idea?! Surely, whoever made this can't be serious! This looks like it could have been finger making this logo look like an M and also, the I's in "VISION" are too small. They look like decimal points. It looks like it reads "MERRY V.S.ON FILM". This is a contender for one of the ugliest logos of all time! Availability Ultra rare. The logo only appeared on one movie known as "Tales From The Quadead Zone." And "The Black Cucumber" The tape is available on DVD, Blu-Ray, and most rare, VHS. Watch if you dare! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:1987 Category:Black Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Defunct Category:Red Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1987 Category:Closing Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Funny Logos Category:Funny logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Rough Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Scare Rank: 2 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Simple Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Off the charts! Category:Logos that get their categories removed on and on Category:Salmon Logos Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare me Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare King Kong Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Ugly logos Category:Used for punishs Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:UGLY Mama's relatives Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that taken from The Tomato From Hell Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos taken from The Black Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that taken from The Asparagus Of Death Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Discord Category:Logos that make masami cry Category:Logos that make Eevee scaredness Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Duck (God Made Animals) Category:Logos that scare Elephant (God Made Animals) Category:Logos that make Serena's Eevee scream Category:Logos that scare Axel Animal Crossing and make him poop his pants Category:Logos that scare Tomato Guy Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Larry Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber and killed Category:Logos that gives an Ash Category:Logos Thar Sound Like Flying Saucers Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that TheBeatlesYesJustinBeiberNo hates Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Alright you guys asked for it! Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Freaky Logos Category:OMG! Category:Loud Logos Category:LOGOS THAT MAKES STARFIRE ANGRY! Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Pure-Blood but blood Traitors Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1980's Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Children Who Act Like Ethan The Nixel Category:Children who act like Ethan (Object Invasion) Category:Logos that scare Hanazuki Category:Logos that make The Hemkas cry Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch Mixels Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Logos That Scare Flurr Category:Logos That Scare Kraw Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch The Lingo Show Category:Logos that makes you have a bad dream about them Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Red Category:10/10 Quality Animation...not!!! Category:Gaudy logos Category:Medium to Nightmare Category:E Category:R Category:Y Category:V Category:I Category:S Category:O Category:N Category:F Category:L Category:M Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that Scare Katara and Natsu Category:Logos that are so scary that Kevin Martinez smashes his keyboard. Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that gives teddie a beary big heart attack Category:10Th Grade 2K16 Empire Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Daniel Tiger